utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Knocking on the mind (song)
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato |previous = - |next = Most FORTISSIMO Mostフォルティシモ |current track = Knocking on the mind}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 聖川 真斗 Knocking on the mind |image = |kanji name = Knocking on the mind |romaji name = Knocking on the mind |translation = Knocking on the mind |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] who is voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi''. Lyrics English = “Wipe your tears.” From the time things began to move, Like the thawing snow, the glimmer of the future shines bright. This dream is always knocking on the mind. Feel it. On the corner of the asphalt, shivering in the icy darkness, An unafraid pure heart. Flowers are always looking up. No matter when, I don’t want to forget it. That smile is my sun. Because the flood of love won’t stop, I’m being filled with these feelings. I want you to let me stay by your side. Let’s share what we “believe”… “I wonder why?” Every time I find that shape, The past heat haze gently vanishes into the sky. Like a lamp knocking on the mind, it’s warm. Even in winter landscapes look more like the colors of spring. Now the world is changing. This first song is soaring on the wind. Why do people try to express themselves With restricted words that aren’t enough? So that the heart’s dam overflows. Tightening strongly, This certain beating. “Ba-dump ba-dump” Ah… Singing… No matter when, I don’t want to forget it. That smile is my sun. Because the flood of love won’t stop, I’m being filled with these feelings. I want you to let me stay by your side. Let’s share what we “believe”…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = “namida wo fuite” itsuka ugokidasu kara yukidoke no youni　KIRARI mirai hikaru yume wa itsu datte　Knocking On The Mind kanjite ASUFARUTO no sumi de　tsumetai yami ni furuetatte osorenai de Pure Heart itsu datte hana wa ue wo muiteru donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii sono egao wa taiyou da ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni omoi ga michiteku soba ni isasete hoshii “shinjiru” koto wo wakeaou… “naze na no darou?” sugata mitsukeru tabi ni kako no kagerou ga　fuwari sora ni kieta tomoshibi no youni　Knocking On The Mind atatakai fuyu no keshiki sae mo　haru no iro ni mieru hodo ni sekai ga ima Changing hajimete uta ga kaze ni tonda kagiri aru kotoba ja tarinai kara hito wa fureyou to suru no ka? kokoro no DAMU kara afureru youni tsuyoku shimetsukeru tashikamete kono kodou “TOKUNTOKUN” to Ah… utau… donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii sono egao wa taiyou da ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni omoi ga michiteku soba ni isasete hoshii “shinjiru” koto wo wakeaou… |-| Kanji = 「涙を拭いて」いつか動き出すから 雪解けのように　キラリ未来光る 夢はいつだって　Knocking on the mind感じて アスファルトの隅で　冷たい闇に震えたって 恐れないでPure heart いつだって花は上を向いてる どんなときも忘れずにいて欲しい その笑顔は太陽だ 愛の洪水が止まらないほどに 想いが満ちてく 側にいさせて欲しい 「信じる」ことを分け合おう… 「何故なのだろう?」姿みつける度に 過去の陽炎が　ふわり空に消えた 灯火のように　Knocking on the mind暖かい 冬の景色さえも　春の色に見えるほどに 世界が今Changing 初めて歌が風に飛んだ 限りある言葉じゃ足りないから 人は触れようとするのか? 心のダムから溢れるように 強く締めつける 確かめてこの鼓動 「トクントクン」とAh…唄う… どんなときも忘れずにいて欲しい その笑顔は太陽だ 愛の洪水が止まらないほどに 想いが満ちてく 側にいさせて欲しい 「信じる」ことを分け合おう…歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Knocking on the mind |file link = }} |track name = Knocking on the mind (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for episode 03 in the anime Maji LOVE 1000% Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 03 Knocking on the mind and was sung by Suzumura Kenichi in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)